Lily's Twin Chronicals book 1
by Jessica Black1
Summary: This is an Idea I got while watching tv Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Twin?

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Lily's Twin?AN: this is an idea I just had I don't know if I'll continue it let me know k 

Anything you don't recognize belongs to me, everything YOU DO recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling 

Prologue 

Lily woke up to her mother yelling at her to get up. "huh what time is it" She said as she rubbed the bleeriness out of her green eyes "It's .... 11:00, Red" Jessica said to her redheaded twin. Jessica is Lily's Non-Identical twin. they have similar personalities. and are very close. Lily has bright red hair and sparkling Green eyes, Jessica has Brown hair and crystal blue eyes. they are only 11 years old. Lily is the more practical of the two. but Jessica is the smartest. They both have a wicked sense of humor 

"come on Weirdoes we havent got all day" Their bossy older sister Petunia sneered up the stairs. "why do we have to get up?" Jessica asked her twin confused "I think we need to get our school supplies today" Lily said as she rembered the weird letters they got from owls yesterday 

**FLASHBACK **

_they were eating breakfast at the table when suddenly two owls were tapping at the window. Petunia screamed and Ran to her room. the parents had a politely confused looks on their faces "COOL" Jessica and Lily said in unison as they scrambled out of their chairs and let the owls in. the owls hooted their thanks as Jessica and Lily took the strange envelopes off the Owls. the owls flew to the plate of bacon, and waited patiently as the two girls read their letters in growing confusion and delight, they finished reading the parchments and handed them to their parents who were curious as to what could make them look so happy. _

(AN: Its the same letters with the same school supplies list,) "can we go, please?" Jessica and Lily Chorused together with identical wicked smirks at each other "I Don't see why not. I'm proud to have two witches in our family" Anna Evans said also smirking knowing full well how her twin daughters were gonna pull pranks on her snotty eldest daughter who was glaring at her twin sisters with fearful disgust, from the family room (AN: I don't know if thats what they call livingrooms in england so i'm making that the family room). they sent the owls back to the school with their answers and made plans to go to this Diagon Alley tomorrow 

**END FLASHBACK **

"Oh yes I remember now, lets get dressed" Jessica said. Lily and Jessica got dressed in Identical summer dresses (AN: The time setting IS the late 60's early 70's so If I screw up on the Fashions forgive me k) and went down stairs where the rest of the family were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. "Well Finally your up you freaks" Petunia sneered from her seat. little did she know that their is a sign taped to her back that says 'kick me I'm a moronic horsefaced git'. compliments of the twins "shutup Horse face, does she have to come mom" Jessica said with an innocent indignant look while trying not to crack up at the sign on Petunia's back, "yeah mom does she" Lily said pulling off the exact same look "well she will be out with her _Boyfriends's _house" Anna said the second to last word in disgust. "Ok come on girls we have to meet this Rubeus guys at a place called the `leaky cauldron` " Steve Evans said as he, his wife, and the twins walked out and into the vehicle. they pulled out of the drive and headed towards London. an hour later they arrived at the Leaky cauldron. At first only Lily and Jessica could see it. then once the were inside the parents were able to see it. 

the place was kind of small but pleasant, with only a few witches and wizards here and there, then a huge giant of a man with a huge shaggy mane of hair and big shaggy beard, with beetle black eyes that were just visible came up to them. they were a bit nervous but he seemed nice "ye must be the Evans' I was supposed ter take ter 'Iagon Alley" The Stranger said in a warm booming voice. he must be at least twelve feet tall "Yes, I'm Jessica, this is my non identical twin Lily, and Our parents" Jessica said pointing to each one in turn "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gameskeeper and keeper of keys at hogwarts, follow me and I will show ye the way ter Diagon Alley" Hagrid said as he led them out the back door and into the alley "Right now its 'three up and two across' and tap your wand this brick three times" Hagrid said as he pointed to the brick and tapped the brick with his umbrella. they all stepped back as an archway appeared out of nowhere, Lily and Jessica exchanged shocked glances and eagerly followed after Hagrid with their parents followed behind them. The Archway closed after their parents stepped through 

"Jess! Lily!" said an excited female voice, they turned around and saw their two best friends Julia Gonzales and Megan Reeves "You guys are Witches Two!!!!!!!!" they all screamed together. then Julia and Megan ran off to get their school supplies "This place is really going to the dogs when they let 'mudbloods' in" Said Lucius Malfoy to Severus Snape, And Crabbe and Goyle "yes they aren't even wearing robes" said Severus "Watch it Greaseball" Jessica snarled in anger at the impertinent jackass "Lookie here boys this worthless mudblood girl is THREATENING me I better run and hide" Snape sneered. causing moronic chuckles from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle 

"Back off Snape" said a deep voice from behind the Girl's, their Parents and Hagrid, they turned around and saw two boys one was tall with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses, the one who spoke was taller than the other boy by a few inches with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Piss off black" Snarled Lucius Malfoy "this conversation is between those common mudbloods and us purebloods" Snape said in menaceful tones "so you get your kicks from messing with girls now" the other tall boy said "Alright quit fighting, this isn't the place" Hagrid said stepping in and breaking up the potential fight "this isn't over yet" Snape growled at them before the four jackasses turned and left 

"Hi Hagrid" the two boys greeted the gameskeeper, "hi James, Hi Sirius" Hagrid said, "Hagrid, aren't you going to introduce us" Jessica asked looking at the newcomers curiously "I Fair princess am Sirius Black" The tall blue eyed boy said bowing over her hand and kisiing it. "And I kind knight am Jessica Evans and that is Lily Evans my non identical twin. and the people behind us are our parents" Jessica flirted right back. " I am James Potter" the tall boy said to Lily "Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Evans do you mind if we take lily and Jessica away from you for a few hours" Sirius asked while looking at Jessica with adoring eyes "well ok but please meet us back at the leaky cauldron at 2:00, it is 11:30 now" Mrs. Evans said "ok Mom see you at 2:00" with that Mr. & Mrs. Evans, and Hagrid walked back to the leaky cauldron. 

"so where to first old fearless leaders" Jessica And Lily chorused with mock salutes. "well first we need to go to Gringotts" Sirius said but he recieved blank looks from Lily and Jessica "Its a wizards bank one of the safest places in the world to hide valuables, except maybe Hogwarts" James explained "Why is it so safe there?" Lily asked curiosly "because it is run by Goblins and guarded by Dragons" Sirius answered "cool" Jessica said they walked on in silence until they reached a huge snowy white building. "You do have money, if not we could let you use some of ours" Sirius said. "yea we have lots of money considering we both come from old Wizarding Families" James said "well we have SOME money but we only have two hundred pounds (AN: I'm an American so I don't know British currency so im just putting it as the equivalent of Two hundred Dollars, If someone could let me know if It is too much please tell me)" Jessica said. "well that is only 50 Galleons, 100 sickles and 290 knuts you might want to get a vault to store some of it in" Sirius said "ok sure" Lily and Jessica said as they entered, they walked up to a long desk, and got in line 

"Aww theres are two sons Tim" Sirius's father said to Tim Evans " you are quite right Sirius and it looks like they found friends" Tim Evans and Sirius Black Sr. walked up to the to boys in Question "Are you gonna introduce us to your friends" Sirius Sr. said in a deep drawl Tim and Sirius are older versions of their two sons "Father, Mr. Potter I would like you to meet Jessica and Lily Evans, they are muggleborns and new to Diagon Alley so were gonna show them around, do you mind if we lend them money to help them set up an account here" Sirius Jr. said to his father "Of course I don't mind do you Tim?" Sirius Sr. asked his friend "Of course not, well we have business to take care of, nice meeting you two" Tim said warmly, "likewise" Jessica and Lily chorused. by then the line dwindled down to only one person in front of them. five minutes later it was just those four. "What can i do for you" the leathery looking goblin said in an oily voice. "They would like to open an account, And we would like to put some money from the potter and blacks vault into their account to help them out" James said. "How much do they have to begin with" the goblin said "um only two hundred pounds" Lily said nervously "and how much do you want to put into their vaults" The goblin said "75 Galleons, 250 sickles, and 725 knuts each" Sirius said. 

"ok I will need you to sign some forms before we exchange the money" the Goblin said as he pulled out a small stack of papers. 25 minutes later they handed the papers in and put the money in a vault. "right your vault is number 517." The goblin said as he handed the girls the key to their vault. "that is right next our familys' vaults, come on" Sirius said as they got in a cart, that quickly took them to their vaults. "That sounds like a lot of money how can your familys' afford to give away that much money" Jessica asked as they looked in her new vault and saw ALOT of Money "Our Fathers are on the board of school governors, and as I said We can afford it" Sirius said as they filled two small hand bags with, Galleons, sickles, and knuts for the girls, then they went to the two boys' vaults. James and Lily were having a conversation of their own. The boys vaults each had Mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and knuts. then they left Gringotts, they found they had only two more hours to get their supplies 

"next stop is madam Malkins, for robes" James said as he led them to a medium-sized building, where there was already a small crowd. they went in and a harried looking witch came over to them "Hogwarts Dears" she asked them in a kind and exhausted voice. "yes" we all said together. harried looking witch took there measurements then had them tey on robes , hemmed them up then wrapped up the robes. "ok that will be 17 sickles each" the witch said they paid up and left 

"next stop is Flourish & Botts, to get our spell books" Sirius said as we went to Flourish and Botts, we were getting to know each other. They saw that Flourish and Botts had Books of all shapes, sizes, and varieties. they got their required books and some extras including two copies of Hogwarts a History. their next stop was the Apothecary. 

"now we need to get our potion ingredients" james said as we went to the Apothecary. we got all the required ingredients. next we went to Ollivanders wand shop. "Now we need to go to get our wands" Sirius said as we went to this old looking shop. we walk in and it doesnt look like they have any wands "aww welcome chosen ones" came a soft, ancient voice "Chosen ones?" Jessica asked with an eyebrow cocked. "You'll each find out in time" came the knowing voice they turning around and saw a small old man wearing glasses "you must be Mr. Ollivander" Lily asked the man "yes I am, now we will commence with the buying of the wand, no two Wands are alike, the wand chooses the owner. so who will go first" mr ollivander asked getting out his tape measure "I will" Jessica said. "wand arm" Mr Ollivander asked as the tape measure began Measuring her. "Left" Jessica answered "ok" he said as he magically made the tape measure stop measuring, he pulled out different wands and none of them were right, "alright here is a mahogany 8 inch wand with a unicorn hair as the core, go ahead and wave it around" she did and Black and gold sparks came out of it. 

"curious, simply Curious" Mr Ollivander said with a slight smile on his ancient face "what is curious" Jessica asked "the fact that your wand shot out black and gold sparks" Mr. Ollivander said "So, doesn't that normally happen" Jessica asked again "No, only two people have ever managed that" Mr. Ollivander said as he wrapped up her order, and tended to the others. 

they left the shop fifteen minutes later, James and Sirius looked at them in awe. "Right, now we'll go to The Magical Menagerie to get you your animal's" Sirius said as he and James led the two girls into the Magical Menagerie. Inside the store were animals of every kind. their were purple toads sitting and gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies, A gigantic tortoise with a jewel encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, A noisy cage of Ravens, A cage with two baby Pheonixes, one Red with gold feathers, the other one red with silver feathers. A basket of funny Custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails. 

they were looking around for about fifteen Minutes when the two phoenixes landed on Lily and Jessica's Shoulders, the one with Gold feathers landed on Jessica, the one With Silver feathers landed on Lily. "Oh these are so pretty, What kind of bird are they" Jessica asked the Witch at the counter, when they walked up, everyone was looking at the two girls in awed wonder "They are baby Phoenixes, very picky and temperamental, are you sure you want these two" she asked trying to talk them out of it. "Yes we are sure we want to buy them, How much?" Lily asked "well usually Phoenixes cost 120 Galleons each, but since ive been trying to get rid of them for a while, I'll say 15 Galleons each" The witch said. before reaching under the counter and bringing out some supplies for the pheonixes. "All this stuff is included with the purchase, There are to books that give information on Phoenixes, how to feed them etc., then there is the two cages you will need, and there are the food supplies." The Witch said. then we handed her our money and left. 

outside the shop they bumped into Albus Dumbledore Literally. they were picking themselves up when they introduced themselves "Sorry Professor Dumbledore" Sirius and James Chorusedf together. He swept the group with his piercing stare. "I don't believe I've met you two before" Professor Dumbledore said in a warm voice. Albus Dumbledore is tall With Dark red hair and Beard just starting to turn silver, Blue eyes with a twinkle in them, and Half Moon spectacles. They couldn't help but like him. "I am Jessica Evans, and this is Lily Evans my Non-Identical twin" Jessica said in a respectful voice, pointing at her sister who has the same reaction. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts school of Wizardry" Dumbledore said spotting the two baby Phoenixes "aww I see you have bought Fawkes offspring" Dumbledore said looking in shock `no it can't be them, they can't be the chosen ones` Dumbledore thought in shock. "Oh you have a pet Phoenix, could you tell us about them" Lily said in excitement. "well, I have to go to Ollivanders, I recieved an owl from him., I'll talk to you guys later" Dumbledore said before walking off. 

" Is he always that weird" Jessica asked as they made their way back to the Leaky cauldron "Yeah, but he is really nice and wise" James said. Just then they saw the same group of boys picking on another boy with brown hair and shabby robes, across the street. they ran over to defend him. "Hey leave him alone!" Jessica said in an angry tone. "Well, well, well, If it isn't the Mudbloods and Mugglelovers, from this morning" Malfoy said in a false happy tone "Leave him alone Malfoy" Sirius Growled. "come on boys I'm sure we can find something better to occupy our time with" Snape said as he and the other three boys stalked away. "Are you OK" Jessica said as she leaned over to help the boy up "yes I am Thanks to you" the boy said in a wearried voice. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, This is Jessica Evans, and this is Lily Evans" Sirius said pointing to each one in turn. " I'm Remus Lupin" The boy said They noticed more about his appearance, He has light Brown hair and weary Blue eyes. "hey were going to they Leaky cauldron to meet up with my parents, want to come" Jessica asked smiling warmly at Remus. "Sure I guess I could, since I'm staying there tonight anyways" Remus agreed. "Ok come on" James said in a warm voice. as they went into the Leaky cauldron. 

sitting in a corner of the room they saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Hagrid, And Sirius, and James' Fathers. "hey mom look what we bought" Jessica and Lily said together as they showed their mother their purchases. "Girls Your mother and I have to go out of town for a month, You will need to find a place to stay, Your sister will stay at her boyfriend's house" Mr. Evans said. they looked shocked and scared "They can stay with us, and we will make sure they get to school safely" Mr. Black said in a kind voice. "Are you sure, these two are troublemakers" Mrs. Evans said in a mock reproachful voice "I'm sure they are not as bad as Sirius and James here" Mr.Potter said, trying not to crack up at the mock indignant look on four of the five faces. "and who is this young man with you four" mrs Evans said kindly. "I'm Remus Lupin mam" Remus said. "Well so When will you be leaving town" Mr Black asked. "well tonight actually, the plane leaves at 8:30" Mr. Evans said "Is 6:00 a good time to pick up the two girls" Mr. Black asked "that is fine, girls do you mind staying with him" Mr. Evans asked his two Children. "No we don't Mind" Jessica and Lily said in unison. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

well that is all for now, please tell me what you think 

Email: [SaiyanQueenSerena@hotmail.com][7]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: mailto:SaiyanQueenSerena@hotmail.com



	2. Summer

Lily's Twin chapter two

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Lily's Twin chapter twoAN: Here is my next chapter to this story, I am gonna have two or three more stories after this, and I'm gonna put my other stories on hold, ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT MY BONFIRES!!!!!!! in other words DEATH TO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!! 

D/C: same as last chapter Jesus Do I really even need to say this!! 

Chapter two 

Jessica's P.O.V 

"hey Remus Do keep in touch with us" I said to the wearried looking boy _he is so tired looking and so sad. as if the whole world has been mean to him _at that moment I realized that I must watch after him 

"ok" he said in a wearried voice. I turned back to my parents and new friends. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted as professor dumbledore strode up to us _there is something strange and familiar about him, as if ive known him before_ I shook my head as if to get rid of these thoughts 

"Professor what are you doing here?" Lily asked looking confused, I could tell she has the exact same feeling as me `weird its as if I know him' i heard Lily think. WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!! `I know' I thought back automatically. "Whats going on" I said in confusion. "What Do you mean Miss Evans" Dumbledore said. his piercing blue eyes boring into mine. "well how come these two pheonixes suddenly chose us, and How come Mister Ollivander called us the Chosen Ones, and how come I heard my Twins voice in my head" I said taking a breathe. "Well I Can't tell you all of the answers right now . but I can answer some of them, the rest I will tell you when you are ready" Dumbledore said with a weary sigh. "Well, what can you tell us?" Lily asked. "Only that you are indeed the chosen ones. The rest you will find out later, If anything else weird happens send me a letter with your pheonixes, I do need however to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Evans" Dumbledore replied. My parents didn't reply and got up and followed Professor Dumbledore to a table at the opposite end of the bar. 

Professor Dumbledores P.O.V. 

"Albus When do you want us to tell them the truth about their pasts?" Anna said as we sat down. "soon but not right now, It is still too early. but its good to know you are taking care of my children" I said beaming at them. "well you are my sisters best friend" Anna said smiling at her sisters best friend "yes well, God and Satan, and their real brothers and sister will be pleased to know that" I said, then looked at my watch. "Well lets get back before they send a search party after us" I said as we went back to everyone else. 

Lily's P.O.V 

_there is something strange going on I'm sure of it, and judging by the look on Jess's face I can tell she does too._ I thought with a thoughtful frown on my face. "Lily do you think there is something that Our parents aren't telling us" Jessica whispered to me as we looked at our parents and Dumbledore "Yes but as to what I'm not certain, but I intend to find out" I said with firm resolve "Me two, look they are coming back" She said in equal resolve. "Come along girls it's time we head back so you guys can get ready" Mom said kind of hurriedly. we got up and left after we gave Mr. Black our address so he can pick us up. 

the entire drive back passed in silence, as me and Jessica were immersed in our own thoughts. when we got to our house me and Jess went to our rooms to pack. "Ok so what do we name our birds" I asked Jessica as we got done packing and found we had at least another two hours. "huh, oh I was thinking of naming mine Scarlet" Jessica said looking up from her copy, of `_ Hogwarts A History_' "oh I will name mine fiona then" lily said reading her copy of the book Jessica is reading. 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jessica's P.O.V 

"Girls' your ride is here!" Our mum yelled up the stairs. "Coming mum!" we yelled down the stairs as we grabbed the trunks we found in the attic with strange pictures and artifacts we placed on top with the intention of looking through them later. 

we lugged our trunks down the stairs, thanx to the help of Sirius and Sirius Sr. "well we are leaving now, by mom and dad" I said as we left the house, Mine and Lily's Jaw dropped at what we saw. It was a huge Limo, driven by a short girl with elf ears "is that a house elf" I asked Sirius "yes indeed, her name is lanka" Sirius said as he opened the door of the limo and helped me and lily in. 

the Journey to Black Manor took two hours, during which Sirius Told us about the estate, and his Little sister Cortney. 

"Here we are" Sirius said as the Limo just passed through a 12 foot high Wrought iron gate, down the half mile long Drive and In front of what looks more like a castle than a mansion. Black Manor Is a Huge mansion complete with towers, turrets, and Blaconies. to the right of a house stood a large Oval Pitch with huge poles with three hoops on each side, next to that was a huge swimming pool. on the left were stable and corrals and pastures 'obviously the raise horses' I thought in awe at the beautiful scenery surrounding me. "Its beautiful here" Lily exclaimed I agreed with her. Suddenly from out the front door came a tall and stately woman. She was beautiful with long brown hair, blue eyes dancing with mischief, and full red lips, she is wearing long black velvet dress robes with silver stars and planets on them 

"Hi mom" sirius greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Hi son" She said and then took in the girls before her "and these must be our guests for the next month" she said with a smile "Hi Mrs. Black" Me and Lily said with polite bows "Come inside dears you must be tired and thirsty and I insist you call me Celeste" Celeste said then turned to her husband and said " How was your day dear" as she turned and led the girls inside "It was profitable" he replied kissing his wife on the cheek. 

I gasped in awe at the place in front of me, The Front hall was done in the Elizabethan, style with candelabras adornig the walls, Portraits of the Black ancestors lined the walls, the carpet was a soft persian, Ahead was A huge staircase which splits in two leading to the other rooms and wings, There was an opening on the left of us which opens into a huge Library filled with Books. On the right was a huge sitting room. "Lanka I want you to show the girls to their rooms, I'm sure they will want to get freshened up before Dinner" Celeste said to the house elf 

"This way please" Lanka said to the girls and led them up the stairs to the right and turned, we went down a few ways then up another flight of stairs and to the left and then we came to a stop in front of two doors one on the left and the other on the right. "Miss Jessica Yours is on the Right and Miss Lily's is on the left" Lanka said then Bowed and left. Me and Lily entered our appointed rooms. 

I stepped in my room and gasped in awe The walls were black with stars and planets enchanted to shine, In the center of the Room stood a huge four poster with Scarlet Curtains with Gold fringes on the ends, by the left wall was a huge fireplace with a blazing fire, on the right wall was a huge mahogany dresser, on another wall stood a huge spanish oak desk, the last wall was really a huge window overlooking a beautiful Rose Garden., Next To the Fireplace is a door that leads to the bathroom. Just then Sirius came in with my things 

"Sirius How far back does your family go" I said as I turned to him "Since the Age of Camelot I do believe" He replied as he walked up to me "So how do you like the place" He asked, with pride seeing her awestruck face "I love it its beautiful, please tell me more about this place" I asked as I started unpacking "ok" he said as he started to help me out. he told me about the house and the horses they raise 

after we finished unpacking Me and Sirius went downstairs to the sitting room, and found Lily and James sitting on a loveseat. "James Why are you here so early" Sirius asked "well I wanted to hangout with you guys some more" James said 

CORTNEY'S P.O.V 

when I came home from Tracey's house, There was a strange girl Sitting in the chaise lounge next to Sirius, she has Dark Bronze Hair and Clear blue eyes. I don't think she is from around here. On the loveseat sat James Potter and another strange girl with Bright Crimson hair, and bottle Green eyes. 

First I should explain myself, My name is Cortney Black, But I go by my middle name Lyn. I am 10, but I will be attending Hogwarts with my 11 year old brother. I was put up a grade last year 

"What is going on?" I asked my Dad as he entered the room "Lyn, these are Lily and Jessica Evans" motioning to the girls "they will be staying here for the next month, while their parents are away" "I understand that dad," turning to the girls "My name is Cortney Lyn Black, but I go by Lyn" I said as we got up and went into the dining room and sat down for dinner. 

JESSICA'S P.O.V 

I sat next to Lyn at dinner and we immediately started talking about our lives and became good friends. 

After dinner me and Lily went up to our rooms and started looking through the strange artifacts, The Artifacts were Several Journals, old wands, Spellbooks and amulets, they were from our past lives. 

The summer past by pretty fast, Remus was true to his word and kept in touch with us, and we all became very good friends, Even Julia and Megan came over for a bit this summer, but soon we had to wake up and leave 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

well thats it for now, Muchos Gracias for those who sent nice reviews Next Chapter they will get on the train To go to school

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	3. Humor, death and Friendship

Lily's Twin Chapter three 

  
  


"; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

Lily's Twin Chapter threeAN: Sheesh its kind of crazy with FFN on the fritz like this anywho this chapter will go from When they get on the train til Halloween, Things will pick up in this chapter, and Lily and Jessica will learn more of their pasts 

D/C: same as Last chapter 

Chapter three 

Jessica's P.O.V 

We got up that morning with a feeling of excitement permeating in the air. Just then my pet Phoenix Scarlet, with a roll of parchment attached to her claw, flew in, and landed on my knee. "Hi Scarlet" I said as I patted Scarlet behind her ears, then took the parchment from her, placed it on the bed, then took scarlet over to her cage. 

I walked back to the bed, and picked up the parchment, then sat down and unrolled it. 

_Jessica, _

I am Doing fine, thank you for the food supplies you sent. That Phoenix is truely remarkable, I was feeling a little unwell, I don't know why you are so concerned But I appreciate it, see you on the train 

Love Remus 

'hmm I'm glad to know he is ok' I thought as I put the Parchment aside and got dressed. after I got dressed I met up with Sirius in the Hallway 

"Late riser too" He Said as he stifled a yawn "yea, I got a letter from Remus this morning" I said also stifling a yawn "how is he, I rather like him" Sirius said as we walked down the grand staircase together. "yes he is fine" I said as we entered the dining room and saw everyone else sitting down and eating the breakfast buffet "well look who decided to grace us with their presences" Celeste said chuckling jovially. me and Sirius made a show of looking around then at eachother, then burst out laughing with everyone else 

"sorry about waking up late" I said as me and Sirius sat down across from eachother "its ok" Sirius Sr. said. then me and Sirius got two plates full of food each, sat down again, then began eating 

a half hour later they had all their stuff ready, and left at ten o clock, "ok we have one hour before we get on the train" Celeste said as Celeste,Sirius Sr., Lyn, Lily, Sirius, and me got in the huge stretch limo and took off for kings cross station. 

"ok now you walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10" Sirius Sr. said then seeing confused looks on mine and Lily's faces "Lyn you go first, then Lily, then Sirus, then Jessica, then me and Sirius Sr. will go" Celeste said. we all went in that exact same order. 

me and Lily stood looking excited at the platform with lots of witches and wizards crowding around a scarlet steam engine, Just the I spotted Remus standing alone in a corner looking wistfully at the other Witches and wizards. Just then I saw the jackass four (AN: hehehe, sorry to any Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and snape fans, it just suits them well)walk up to him, and start taunting him, I pointed this out to Lily and SIrius and as one we walked over 

"You worthless piece of shit, You don't belong here" Snape said as he punched Remus in the nose, I walked up behind snape, tapped him on his shoulder and punched him in his nose when he turned. "Fuck off Snape, he is worth more than you ever will" I growled as I pounded my fist in my hand "Is that so" Snape said holding his Bloody nose "Yes that is so, Infact your so ugly that Even Your dog won't go near you" I said as I Round house kicked him in the head (AN: Jessica and Lily have first degree Black belts in Tai Kwan Doe, Violence is not the answer) "well it beats being a dirty mudblood" Snape said as he kicked me in the stomach "Piss off Snape" James said as he walked up to us and helped Remus up "Yes come on Severus, lets leave before we get in trouble" Lucius said as he helped Severus up "This isn't over yet Bitch" Severus said before he started walking away "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH I'm scared you lowlife, scumsucking Bastard" I yelled after him 

I then turned to Remus "are you ok" I asked as I started looking him over for more injuries "I am Fine" Remus assured me "Jessica, Lily!" Julia and Meghan yelled as they ran up to us "Hey girls, how are you" Sirius said as we all walked up to a compartment and put our things in and then went and said go bye to our families and friends. 

as we got out of the compartment, we saw the jackass four picking on a short, fat, blonde kid. angered I went up to them and defended him "Hey Back off Snape" I said getting ready to fight him again "Aw come to protect this fat useless excuse for a wizard" Lucius sneered "if anyone is useless its you four jackasses" I said getting in a fighting stance in front of the boy. Crabbe and Goyle stood there flexing their muscles trying to intimidate me "Leave now before we Kick your collective asses" Lily said coming up to stand beside me also in a fighting stance "It's four against two you havent a chance" Crabbe said (AN:wow he can count there is hope for him afterall) "wrong its seven against four" Julia said as she, Meghan, James, Sirius, and Remus walked up and formed Fighting stances 

"maybe if you leave now we won't hurt you" I said menacingly at them. seeing that the odds were against them the four jackasses turned tail and ran. I turned and looked down at boy lieing on the ground with bruises all over, "whats your name" I said as i bent down and helped him up "I'm Peter Pettigrew" He sqeaked looking at the seven people in front of him "I'm Jessica Evans, the red-headed girl sitting next to me is my non identical twin Lily Evans, the tall boy in the shabby robes is Remus Lupin, the one with shoulder length brown hair is Meghan Reeves, the one with the shoulder length bushy brown hair is Julia Gonzales, the Tall boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes is Sirius Black, and the other tall boy is James Potter" I said pointing to each one in turn 

**"THE TRAIN WILL LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES"** the announcers voiced boomed over a loud speaker "well I guess we should get on the train" I said as we were about to get on the train, I turned and said "hey Peter come sit with us" I said "Well I guess I could he said as he painfully followed us onto the train and into our compartment, where we saw Lyn sitting and reading a book, next to her sat a boy in shabby robes with flaming red hair "Hello Lyn, who is your friend" I asked as we entered the compartment 

" I am Andrew Weasley" The red haired boy said, we introduced ourselves "Weasley, are you Ozwalds son" James asked "yes" Andrew replied "How are you, I haven't seen you since we were seven" Sirius said "I've been good" Andrew said. "hey guys which house do you guys think you will be in?" Lyn asked, effectively changing the subject. "I hope to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" I said "I hope to be in Gryffindor" Sirius said. Everyone agreed and we spent a few hours talking about stuff in general when a plump merry witch pushing a cart came in. "what will you like dears" she asked Me and Sirius bought everyone cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and lots of other things. we sat around talking for a few more hours and eating the snacks 

**"WE WILL BE PULLING INTO HOGSMEADE STATION IN TEN MINUTES"** The conductors voice boomed down the train. "I guess we must put our robes on" Lily said as we went to another compartment to change. we went back in our compartment five minutes later, and packed up the rest of the snacks **"WE ARE NOW PULLING INTO HOGSMEADE STATION PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THINGS ON THE TRAIN, THEY WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE CASTLE SEPERATELY"** the voice boomed as we got off the train 

"Firs' years, Firs' years o'er here" Hagrid boomed holding a lantern "I guess we go over there" I said as we went over to Hagrid "Hello Hagrid, How is your puppy Fang doing" Sirius asked "'e's doin fine, how are ye" Hagrid asked "We are fine" I said kindly, "ok o'ny four to a boat" He said as he indicated the boats. Lyn, Megan, Julia, and Peter in one boat. Me, Sirius, Lily, and James in another. Remus, Andrew, and a tall boy with brown hair sat with hagrid in another. as we made our way to the castle 

(AN: I'll skip til just where the sorting song takes place, I'm not that great with song writing so forgive me if it is bad) 

A rip opened up in the brim of the sorting hat and began to sing 

_975 years ago I was sewn, A group of wizards of great reknown, got together to decide which students should get in, Twas wise Ravenclaw with a great vision said _

"We should have a magic hat decide which students should go where" Bold Gryffindor whipped me off his head and showed his thinning hair and said 

"lets stuff this hat with brains and have him decide" Thus the dilemma now solved, I now place you where you belong 

"In Gryffindor you you belong, if you are Bold, fair, and strong, 

"In Ravenclaw no matter your size, you get in if you are just and wise 

" In Hufflepuff if you are good and loyal, you'll get in if you don't idly toil 

"In Slytherin if you are a sneaky git, by a snake you might be bit" 

"The Great hat has spoken" 

the hat bowed to the five tables but only four applauded, 

Professor Mcgonagall stood up as the applause died down "When I read your names I want you to walk up to the hat and put it on" Mcgonagall said in a strict tone directed at the group of terrified first years "Anderson, John" A tiny boy walked timidly to the hat and put it on "RAVENCLAW" The hat yelled to the crowd the third table to the right burst into applause as the tiny boy ran down to the table, "Black, Sirius" Sirius sauntered up to the hat 'hmm' a voice whispered in his head 'lots of talent and courage, loyal too, not to mention smart difficult but you should be' "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, the table on the far left applauded Sirius as he went to sit down "Black, Cortney" lyn went and put on the hat, a minute later, "GRYFFINDOR" Lyn went to the table and sat next a ghost, The next one was a Slytherin, the one after that a Hufflepuff, the two after that were Ravenclaws "Evans, Lily" Lily walked up to the hat and placed it on her head, a minute later "GRYFFINDOR" the hat boomed, The Gryffindor table cheered, and Lily went and sat on Sirius' left side "Evans, Jessica" I walked up to the hat and placed it on my head 'aw the other chosen one, ooh tricky, you are smart yes loyal too, but mainly couragous, but you are also cunning better be' "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled again, and more cheers hit the Gryffindor table, I went and sat next to Sirius, a couple more people made it into Hufflepuff 

"Lupin, Remus" Remus walked up to the hat, and a moment later he was made a Gryffindor. a few more after that made it into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, "Pettigrew, Peter" Peter timidly walked up to the hat and placed it on his head, five minutes later and he became a Gryffindor, "Potter, James" James walked up to the hat and became a gryffindor a moment after he put the hat on, "Reeves, Meghan" also became a Gryffindor, a few more "Weasley, Andrew" became a Gryffindor as well 

after Mcgonagall rolled up the parchment and brough the hat out of the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up, spread his arms open wide "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" He said beaming at the Students "we have a new Deffense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffessor Hayes" he said pointing to a woman with long multicolored hair, and dark brown eyes who looks oddly familiar, 'there is something about her' I thought as she looked my way "The forbidden Forest is just that forbidden, there is some additional things on the list of forbidden things in Mr. Filch's offica for those who wish to see it, Tuck In!!!!!!" he said then sat down talking to professor Hayes. Just then Food appeared on the Golden Plates and we all ate our fill, then went up to bed, 

as me and Lily were about to leave the great hall Proffessor Dumbledore tapped us on the shoulders, we turned and saw Dumbledore have a subdued look on his face. "Whats wrong Professor" I asked shocked "Perhaps we should talk in my office, follow me" Dumbledore said as he swept out of the Great Hall leaving me and Lily no other choice but to follow him. 

He turned up another staircase, through a tapestry, and down a Hallway, until we stopped in fron of a Stone Gargoyle, "this is the entrance to my Office, the password is 'chocolate frogs'" he said then muttered the password, the gargoyle jumped aside, and we followed him inside and stepped onto a moving flight of stairs, and to another door. 

"Dumbledore opened the door and me and lily could see a huge circular room, The walls were covered with moving portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, on a desk in the center of the room Fawkes sat on its perch, A fire was blazing in a corner of the room, An overstuffed armchair sat behind the desk, and two smaller armchairs stood in front of the desk, Professor Dumbledor moved and sat down in his chair and motioned for us to do the same 

"Professor, why did you bring us here?" Lily asked stifling a yawn "I'm afraid that I have to tell you some really shocking news" He paused to gather his thoughts. "First, The people you grew up with are not your real parents, I am One of your fathers'" Me and Lily gasped simultaneously. but remained silent "secondly, They were killed by Tom Riddle now known as Voldemort." He sighed regretfully after telling us this strange and upsetting news "Where will we stay during the Holidays" i said voicing mine and Lily's thoughts out loud. 

"I don't know yet, come I'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower, I know you have more questions but I can't reveal everything just yet" Dumbledor said as he led us out of his office. He led us up and down Staircases, through tapestries, and secret passageways, until we approached the portrait of a fat lady "Password dears" she asked. me and lily turned to our Father "Oh right the Password is 'Holy Thor'" (AN: don't ask) "thanks... Dad" I said Pausing at the last word my mind a jumble of confused thoughts, as I repeated the password and me and Lily climbed through the hole into the Common Room, Where we saw Sirius, James, and another tall boy with Flaming Red Hair and Glasses waiting up "Hi I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm The Head Boy this year" He said to us shaking our hands "What did Professor Dumbledor talk to you about" Sirius asked then regretted it seeing the Sad looks on our faces "Whats Wrong" Sirius and James said as they rushed over and embraced us "*sniff* Our Parents our *sniff* Dead" Lily said bursting into tears. I immediately started after her. Sirius and James looked mildly uncomfortable but allowed us to use their shoulders to cry on 

"Perhaps you should get some sleep" Arthur Said compassionately as he pulled me and Lily away from Sirius and James, Arthur led us up a flight of stair, that splits at the first landing "Goodnight" Sirius said pulling me into a bear hug then took the flight to the left, James hugged Lily and then Followed Sirius "Are the new girls here" A Red haired girl said appearing down the flight to the right "yes, Molly please show the girls to the First year Dorm" Arthur said kissing his Girlfriend on the cheek "Hi I'm Molly Johnson, I see you met my Boyfriend, I'm Head Girl here" Molly said in a warm tone. I could sense that I can trust her "Whats Wrong" She said compassionately as she looked at our tearstreaked faces "Our Foster Parents Died" I said somberly "I'm Sorry" Molly said as she led us up to more flights til we reached a set of double doors, with a sign above them that says First Years "I Know what is like to lose people you love" Molly said then left back down the stairs to her own dorm 

We opened the Doors and gasped it was a Large Circular Room with Five Four poster beds with scarlet and Gold Curtains, Three Huge Fireplaces placed intermittently throughout the room, but what really amazed us was that our trunks were by our beds, we walked over to our beds, silently changed out of our robes and into our nightgowns. It would be a long time before I went to sleep that night, I had strange feeling that nothing was gonna be the same, that this was the tip of the Iceburg, I was crying long into the night before I fell into a merciful sleep. 

I awoke a few hours later when I felt my pet Phoenix nipping affectionately on my ear, and dropped the parchment it was carrying on my lap, I patted her behind the ears and she took off for the owlery, 'its funny yesterday I was happy, today I don't know if i'll ever be happy again' I thought as I got out of bed and got dressed in my school robes, 'who could send me a letter' I thought as I picked up the letter and opened it 

_Jessica, _

I am sorry about your Foster parents, The Evans' were nice people. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and You will stay with him during summer vacation. Also he has given you and Lily a week off, If you need anything please feel free to talk to me 

Sincerely, 

Professor Christina hayes 

I looked over to Lily's bed and saw her reading the same note I got. She looked at me "So do you want to go down and eat" she said softly. and I noticed that she didn't sleep well last night either "yes, come on get dressed" I said as I pulled her out of bed. then went out the door to wait for her in the common room 

(AN: you all know what the common room looks like) I saw Sirius and James sitting in two overstuffed chairs chairs by the fire, I walked over and sat down in a chair next to Sirius. "hey" he said "hey" I replied sadly "So are you going to classes this week" James asked "I don't know" I said miserably, just then Julia, Meghan,Lily and Lyn came downstairs, walked over to us, but stopped ten feet away looking at the stricken look on my face that mirrored Lily's "What's wrong" Julia asked looking between me and Lily's Face. "yea whats wrong" Remus said concernedly as he came up to us "Our Foster Parents died" Lily said softly. "Well lets go down to breakfast" Sirius broke in, Got out of his chair, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the chair. 

"yeah lets" James said as he got out of the chair he was sitting in. 

The Great hall was crowded and noisy when We got there. "Why the Long Face _Evans'_" came a sneering voice. we all turned around and came face to face with the Jackass Four "It is really none of your greasybrained business" I snarled getting ready to beat that smirk off his face. when I felt a firm hand grab my arm, I looked at the owner of the hand. "It's not worth it Jess" Sirius said as he let go. I shrugged and we headed toward the Gryffindor Table. I sat down next to Sirius and Started piling food on my plate, Without even really looking at it. I was poking at it for a half an hour when our schedules for this year were passed out. 'just great I won't be able to attend classes for at least a week' I sighed then got up out of my seat "where are you going?" Lily asked "To the library" I replied "I'm coming with you" Lily said as she also got out of her seat. 

Professor Dumbledore stopped them when they were about to leave the great Hall "I Have decided to let you stay with me over the summer holidays" He said "We know" I replied "How did you know" He said. "Professor Hayes wrote a letter to us, and told us" Lily said. "We were just heading for the Library, and then maybe visit Hagrid" I said as Me and Lily left and went to the library 

"Why are we going to Hagrids after the Library" Lily asked just as we entered the Library. "Because It is something to do, besides I rather like him" I replied, as we walked through the aisles between shelves. "this looks interesting" I said as I pulled a book off one of the shelves "What looks interesting" Lily asked from further down the Aisle "Its a book about becoming an animagus" I said looking at the title "Cool, I also found an interesting looking book" Lily said as she came over and showed me it 'The lives' and past Lives of the chosen ones' was the Title "your right this is interesting " I said "what is interesting" Said a voice behind us, we nearly jumped out of our skin and attacked til we saw Professor Hayes with an amused look on her face "Just a couple of books, Professor Hayes" I said when my heartbeat went back to normal "Mind if I look at these books" Professor Hayes said, still amused "Sure I dont see why not" I said as me and Lily handed her the two books 'hmm, they are curious about their past lives, I know Dumbledore wants them to wait til their older, but I will help them out a little' Christina thought before handing them back their books "ok girls just remember if you need anything come to me" Christina said as she turned and left. 

after we checked those two books out we went and visited Hagrid. "Hello" I said knocking on Hagrids door. Excited yipping greeted us "Down Fang!, Down!" we heard Hagrid say as he opened the door "Hello Hagrid" Me and Lily Chorused "good ter seey yeh" Hagrid said as he showed them in, a small boarhound pup jumped on me, slobbering all over my face "this must be Fang" I giggled once I got out from under him. 

the rest of the week went by the same way. 

"It is time to go to classes" I said as I got up and got dressed. 'hmm, I guess I should get on with my life' I thought as I remembered the dream I had Last night 

**DREAM FLASH BACK**

_I am in my dorm reading a book about how to become an animagus, when suddenly to spectral blurs flew through the window and Materialized in front of me _

"Jessica, You and Lily must stop Mourning us" Mrs. Evans Said "well you were our foster Parents" I said to them "Merlin, God and Satan are your real parents" Mr. Evans said "That may be but you will always be our parents" I said wiping a stray tear from my eyes "Tell Lily not to forget us" Mrs Evans said as her and her husband Floated away 

**END DREAM FLASH BACK **

I walked out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room, where I saw all my friends and my twin. "Feeling better" Sirius asked as he walked up and gave me a hug, "A little, but I must continue on with my life" I said "did our foster parents talk to you too" Lily asked as she came up to us "yes while we lost our foster parents, we still have God, Satan, and Merlin" I said "Well, lets go down and eat" Remus said, his reply was the grumbling of my stomach "Well I take it she agrees" James said as everyone laughed, we went down to the great hall 

The Great Hall was Noisy as we all walked in and sat down. I piled lots of sausages and scrambled eggs on my plate. We ate in silence until halfway in "So Jessica are you and Lily gonna go to classes now" Arthur asked me "Yes we will" I replied with conviction "So what do we have first" I asked Remus "Potions with Slytherins" Remus sighed "Is that good or bad" I asked "well Professor Spinbottom tends to favor her House above others, and Hates us especially" James explained, just then the bell rang signalling that breakfast was over. 

We walked down to the dungeons where the potions classroom was, with them filling me and Lily in on what we missed. we reached the classroom with five minutes to spare, we saw the Jackass four crowded by other Slytherins "Well If it isn't our _Gryffindor friends_ headed by the two ugly Bitches" Severus sneered. I was so angry that steam started to come out of my ears "Well If it isn't the slimy bastards in the school" Julia said in contempt "Whatever you worthless Mudbloods" Lucius Snapped back, Just as I was about to attack, the door openned and a Tall raven haired woman stepped out, She has pale skin, a small upthrust nose, full lips curled in a permanent sneer, and Cold Grey-green eyes "What is going on" She said in a soft but powerful voice "they were picking on us professor" Snape said "ten points from gryffindor" The woman snapped before letting us in the room 

"What a bitch" I whispered to my partner Sirius a half hour later, when we were making a hair color changing potion, 

Indeed she has been mean, by praising the Slytherins and terrorising the Gryffindors, Poor Peter Pettigrew, who was teamed up with Julia, got picked on the Most. "Clean up now, you have five minutes til the bell rings" She said smirking at the Students with Different hair colors. I now have Blue and silver hair, I raised my eyebrow at my Goldenhaired partner, "Unfortunately this only lasts for a week" I sighed, because I rather like my hair this way. 

"What class are we headed to next" I said five minutes later as we were exiting the Dungeons "Charms with Ravenclaws" Julia said as we walked to the charms classroom. That class went much better then the potions class. 

After Charms they had lunch, During which they wolfed down their Spaghetti (AN: Do they have Spaghetti in great Britain? *shrugs* oh well pretend that they do) After that they had History of magic, Which went by in a blur 

Time flew for our group and soon it was Halloween, They were getting out of lunch and went up to their common room, where they saw a small crowd of people hanging around a Bulletin board. We got up closer when the Crowd Died down and saw the Notice 

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS **

**_we will be having a Halloween dance to celebrate all Hallows' Eve, It is open to all Grades, and will last until midnight _**

"hey Sirius, wanna go" I said to Sirius "Sure Mademoiselle" Sirius said mock bowing and kissing my hand (AN: No they are not dating yet, but they will later on) I giggled, James not wanting to be out done "Fair Lily, do me the Honor of being my date" James Said on bended knee holding Lily's hand over his heart "Handsome Knight, of course I will be honored" Lily said with a Mock sigh 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

I think I'll end it here latas 


End file.
